


Our Little Secret

by Hiddlestuck



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gun Kink, Joker (DCU) Played by Heath Ledger, Knifeplay, Mental Instability, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: You work as a nurse at Arkham Asylum and The Joker has his eyes on you.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“It will be our little secret doll,” the man hissed into your ears, pressing his lower half against your ass while his hands caressed your body. You froze in fear unable to move away from him. You knew who it was by the sound of his voice, his voice that always taunted you when you walked by his cell. You wondered why he was out of his cell and your eyes darted around the room frantically, but no one was around. Your co-workers didn’t even notice your absence. You knew what you were doing was wrong, but you couldn’t deny that you thought about the two of you already. This ruthless man has killed many people, you couldn’t help but wonder why he doesn’t want you dead. “ _ Kitten _ ,” he purred out as his calloused hands wrapped around your neck. You felt his hard cock rub against you through his pants and you gasped, knowing he felt bigger than any man you’ve ever been with. “Do you like that kitten? You made me feel this way for you. How you walk around in low cut clothing, I know you do it for me. If only I had my knives, I would love to cut the clothes right off of you. But we don’t have a lot of time, hm?” You gasped as his hand snaked its way into your panties, tearing them off in one motion as his fingers played with your lower lips. His other hand inched closer to your jaw as he slipped his finger in your mouth for you to suck while he played with your pussy. 

You stifled a moan as he slipped his fingers in your wet cunt, curving them to hit that special spot while his thumb rubbed your clit. You panted in pleasure and he removed the fingers from your mouth but instead wrapped his palm around your mouth. 

“You gotta promise me that you’ll be quiet kitten, alright?” You nodded underneath his touch, his palm silencing your breathy moans. “You’re so wet for me, doll.” He whispered. The sound of footsteps coming closer to the laundry room made you stop in fear. You could kiss your job goodbye if someone caught you like this. With The Joker’s fingers deep in you. Not only that but the shame you would feel. You hear a knock at the door, but the joker doesn’t stop his fingers from crudely fucking your cunt. He lifts his palm away and puts a finger to your lips to remind you to stay silent. 

“Y/N, are you in there.” You manage to stumble out a weak yes. “Everything okay in there?” Your somewhat concerned co-worker asks. 

“Yeah I-“ you let out a quiet moan and stare daggers at The Joker as his fingers squelch in your wet pussy. His only response is a grin. “Yeah I must have just ate something bad last night, I’ll be out when I’m done.” You managed to reply back as his lips met with yours, your cheeks rubbing against his scarred ones. His tongue probed into your mouth, exploring it while your tongue lazily met with his. 

“Alright well, take your time, hope you feel better.” The voice at the door said and you came hard as footsteps were no longer heard, you bit down on J’s lower lip tasting blood and he let out an insane laugh as your legs trembled from the sheer force of your orgasm. 

“Well ain’t that cute,” the joker cooed, “I made you, the sweet little nurse cum hard.” He laughed a little louder this time before slipping his wrinkled fingers into his mouth to taste you. “She tastes so sweet, sweeter than I could have ever imagined.” Your eyes glazed over as you craned your neck to meet his deep brown eyes. You stood up, thinking he was done but his boner against you reminded you this encounter was far from over. “Your bathrooms are so much nicer than mine,” you think back to his toilet in his cell and shudder. 

“Maybe if you’re good I’ll sneak you in to use this.” 

“Only if you’ll be here to let me use this sweet little body,” your cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he coerced you into bending over the sink. He pulled your skirt down to pool around your ankles and you felt embarrassed as he admired you, his rough hands gripping at your ass. You let out a small squeak as he slapped your bum. “I just want to leave a few reminders of our little visit today,” he growled into your ear as he pulled you back against him to suck and bite at your neck. He stared at you through the mirror as he rubbed against your bare ass. Soon you felt something thick at rub against your wet pussy and goosebumps formed at his size. “Don’t be afraid, I’ll go slow,” he pauses “at first.” He grins wickedly as he uses your cum to slip into you. “Such a tight little hole, kitten. How long has it been since you’ve been fucked?” Your cheeks flushed at his embarrassing question. Your lack of response caused another slap against your ass, he pushed you further down into the sink as he slid his length in. “I can tell it’s been a long time, if you ask nicely kitten I can fuck you like you’ve been longing for it.”  _ Smack _ you feel the sting of his hand as you stutter a response. 

“Please fuck me,” you whimper out, begging for him to thrust. 

“That’s just not gonna do it for me princess,” he says as he pulls out of you with a soft pop. 

“Sir! Please fuck me, please I’ll do anything!” 

“Anything hm? I’ll remember that later.” He says as he slips himself back in and begins thrusting wildly with no warning. You accidentally let out a loud moan and he glares, his hand slipping around your throat as his other hand finds your clit, rubbing at it. 

“Your pussy is clenching around my cock kitten, I know you’re close again. I love this feeling and I love seeing you like this. I’m close too, beautiful.” Your eyes closed as you felt another orgasam building, his hand around your throat slipped away so he could grab onto your hips to thrust deeper. “Open your eyes, I want to see you.” You force your eyes open and watch as he thrusts into you like a wild animal. You know your hips going to be bruised tomorrow by the way he’s grabbing you. The thought pleasing you, being marked by the most dangerous man in Gotham sent tingles down your spine and you weren’t sure if it was fear or excitement anymore. He cums deep into you with a few more thrusts and collapses against you. You stand up and adjust yourself, pressing your skirt down to hide the wrinkles. The Joker just pulls his pants back up not bothering to clean anything off. You grab your underwear but he stops you. “I’m keeping those as a little souvenir, who knows how long again we will have a moment like this.” He smiled maliciously shoving your panties into his pocket. 

“J-“ you protest but his lips smash into yours again, but he pulls away quickly leaving you longing for more. 

“And keep my cum in you as a reminder.” You cross your arms annoyed at his request. 

“You really expect me to finish my shift without my underwear but your cum leaking out of me?!” 

“What choice do you have, doll?” He lets out another laugh as he practically skips back to his cell. You put your legs together and make your way back to his cell to make sure the doors are locked. “Why are you walking so funny?” He asked, still laughing.”

You glared at him, “just trying to keep a request of some clown,” you spat back at him. He grabbed your wrist through the small window in the door and yanked you closer to the door. 

“Watch what you say to me Princess, I don’t forget things.” He replies and you hear your colleagues voices as they run up to help you. 

“Stay the fuck back Joker!” One of them yells, beating their baton against the door. The Joker slinks back against the wall, laughing maniacally and you wondered what the hell you got yourself into.


	2. Joker’s Whore

Life continued on normally for you, well as normal as someone can be who slept with Gotham’s most notorious villain The Joker can. Exchanged glances, subtle touches filled you with desire and you wanted him more than any other man. You knew what you were doing with him was wrong, but it made you feel wanted so you didn’t care. You temporarily blocked out any evil thing he’d done in the past, and you thought he at least deserved to be treated as a human being as the least. None of the prisoners in Arkham Asylum were treated as humans, no one thought they deserved that decency. Treated like animals in their cages, some of them knew no other way of living. 

You looked down the hallway at the nurses station to see no one in sight. Now was your chance, you locked knowing eyes with The Joker as you dug for his cell key on the ring of keys you swiped earlier from a sleeping guard. He grinned back at you, wetting his lips with his tongue. The lock clicked as it unlocked and you slipped into his cell to try to drag him to the private bathroom again but he had something else on his mind. He pushed you up against the door and panic set in as you heard the door lock behind you. 

“J what the fuck! Why did you do that?”

“My bad Princess, didn’t realize the door would lock from the outside.” He grinned wickedly knowing full well how the door worked. He knew it would lock behind you and he knew the two of you would get caught locked in his cell together. He leaned down to kiss you like you were his first meal of the day, his tongue hungrily ravenging against your own as he forced it into your mouth. He pinned you against the door and you moaned, feeling hot as his finger tips danced on your skin. 

“J, this is so wrong. I could lose my job if someone walks by.” 

“Don’t worry about it Princess, Mister J will take care of you. I have my ways.” He responds back while sliding your underwear off under your dress. “I know that pretty cunt of yours aches for me. Do you think about me when you touch yourself?” 

Your cheeks flush at his straight forward question and you gasp as his long slender fingers find their way inside you. 

“So wet for me already? I bet you get wet just thinking about me doll.” You let out a whine as he drops to his knees in front of you, pushing your dress up to look at you. You tremble under his grasp as he laps at your cunt, tasting you. He glances up at you and smiles while twisting a finger inside you, while his tongue expertly laps at your folds. You feel his wet tongue enter you next, he continues to eat you out like you’re his last meal. Like he’s been starving for days to taste you and he probably has. You feel embarrassed at the sounds he’s making and how eerily silent the entire wing is. All that can be heard is The joker lapping at your pussy and your soft moans of pleasure, as if the other inmates are listening, like they know. You cum hard and your legs wobble as you struggle to stand from the orgasam he gave you. 

“We’re not done yet, by the time I’m done with you, you won’t be able to sit or stand comfortably for days.” He states sounding confident, everything happens fast as he stands to push you against the iron door. His thick cock out and rubbing against your bare ass. “Such a lovely sight, a man could get used to this.” Your breathing hitches as he slips himself inside you, thrusting in and out of you with speed and force. 

“Fuck!” You shout out as he pounds into you mercilessly. His hands slipping your dress up more as he squeezes your tits in his palms, pinching at your nipples. He nibbles at your neck, his teeth grazing your delicate skin. You writhe in pain under him as he pierces your soft flesh, claiming you with his bites. 

“Who do you belong to y/n?” He whispers to you. 

“I belong to you, sir.” You pant out 

“I do like the sound of that, but I’m gonna need you to elaborate babydoll.” 

“I belong to The Joker!” You scream out as his fingers find your clit, rubbing your swollen bud to push out an orgasam. 

“Damn right you do, and when I get out of here I’ll carve that into your flesh.” Goosebumps prick your flesh at his threat, imagining him using a knife on you and you struggle to catch your breath from the ecstasy of the moment. The Joker let’s out an animalistic growl as his teeth nibble at your skin again. The both of you nearing orgasams. 

“Fuck me, harder!” You shout as he thrusts at an inhuman speed, pulling at your hair. A guttural growl escapes his lips as he cums, hard. His thrusting slowing to a halt and you came with him, squirting on his cock and making a mess everywhere. 

You let out a surprised squeak when the cell door opens, revealing your confused co-worker and security guard standing before you. “What the fuck.” You scramble to find your clothing and quickly pull your dress down, running out of the room and out the building to sit in your car. You didn’t bother to show up back to work and they didn't call you to wonder why.


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker breaks out of Arkham Asylum to see you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter, more to come soon

You only left your apartment for things you needed and you didn’t go out much fearing to run into someone you worked with at Arkham Asylum. Your boss didn’t have to tell you were fired for you to know. You knew you fucked up when you started having relations with The Joker, the deceptive bastard he was. 

You walked up the stairs to your apartment, slipping the key inside the lock you walked in. You sighed as you set your bags down in the kitchen and nearly screamed when you saw him sitting in your living room. 

“Don’t scream, doll. Wouldn’t want your neighbors to worry.” The joker said while letting out a laugh. 

“What are you doing here? How?” You start to question him and he stands up, walking towards you.” 

“Once I found out you weren’t coming back I knew I had to break out to see you. Fucking morons that work in there anyways, was easy to trick and kill the guard to let myself and everyone out.” He stated confidently. You trembled in front of him, somehow forgetting that this was the type of man he was. “Anyways, doll.” He moves his hands in a gesture. “Don’t you want to get out of here? Come with me? Leave this boring life of yours behind and join me? Side by side we can change the world, we are capable of anything together.” He tucks a strand of hair behind your ear and leans down, you make the first move and your lips lock. He lifts you into his arms and your legs wrap around him instinctively. He turns around still with his mouth on yours, trying to maneuver the two of you to your bedroom. 

You and him make love, still as passionate as it was in the Asylum. He pulls a blade from his pocket and it gleams in the sunlight. You swallow as he looks at you for permission. You nod and watch in fascination as he starts carving his name into your upper thigh. The blade stings your flesh as it digs into your skin, blood dripping from each stroke. His tongue laps at your blood and he admires his handiwork. ‘The Joker’ was carved into your thigh messily and you smiled at him, tracing his scars on his face. 

“Did I ever tell you how I got these scars?” He asked you. You shook your head but already heard the stories, he had a different reason each time, you wondered which version he would tell you. He tapped the blade against his scar, “there’s no real reason, I did it because I could.” He flashes a sinister smile and puts the blade against your own lips. You tremble, fearing what he might do. Would he carve the same sinister smile on your face? “Are you afraid?” You nod and he smiles. “You should be, I can and will protect you, but you should always fear me darling.” He slips the knife back into his coat pocket and stands up, dragging you to the floor in front of him. You slink to your knees, his fully erect cock meeting your face, precum leaking from the tip. You lean forward to drag your tongue across his length and his hands grip onto your hair, yanking your mouth further onto him. His cock hits the back of your throat and you hold back a gag as you choke on his size. You feel something cold and metal against your head and you shake in fear as he pulls out of your mouth with a pop and replaces his cock with a gun. The gun was loaded and he shoved it into your mouth. Tears rolled down your cheeks and he wiped them away as you sucked on his gun, tasting steel and gunpowder. His cock pulsates as he watches you take his gun in your mouth and pushes you against the bed replacing the gun with his cock once more. He grips the back of your head as he forces himself down your pipe, taking his entire length in. He brutally fucks your mouth and releases his sweet seed. You cough and gag as he pulls himself out, tears stinging your eyes as you struggle to catch your breath. He grabs you by your jaw, bringing you to face him and spits into your mouth. “Good girl.” He picks you up, bridal style and carries you to the bathroom, turning the shower on and bringing you in with him. The water attempting to wash his caked on face paint off. 

You howled in pain as the warm water hit your fresh wounds. The Joker held you against him, kissing you softly. He was a brutal man, but he knew how to treat his girl right even if he seemed incapable of compassion to others. They wouldn’t know this side of him like you do. 

“Put on your best outfit doll, I’m taking you somewhere special. Should probably also pack a bag.” He looked at you and you tried to read what was on his mind, but he was good at hiding his emotions. In his line of profession he had to be; a ruthless Gotham crime boss. He slipped into his suit and walked outside. 

You cleaned yourself up and threw on your favorite black dress, leather and tight. You knew The Joker would love it. You packed a few bags of necessities and strode out into the night.


	4. Safety’s Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the joker’s crew

The Joker let out a whistle at your outfit and offered his arm to you. “Wow a true gentleman, thank you sir.” You said playfully while linking your arm in his. 

He stood still and grabbed your chin with his gloved hand. “Watch your mouth sweet cheeks, or you’ll end up looking like me.” He replied half threateningly, sticking his fingers in your mouth to force a smile. He laughs at the look of fear on your face, “I could never cut your pretty face up, even if you asked me too.” He kisses you deep and opens the black car with tinted windows, “ladies first.” He gestures for you to get in and he follows you. You look at the driver and he’s a big guy, one of The Joker’s goons for sure. J and the guy exchanged a few words but you couldn’t make out what they were saying and the car started moving as he sat back in the seat wrapping his arm around you. 

The car stops in a shady part of town in front of an even shadier warehouse. Gotham cops didn’t bother coming to this part of town. Batman and the police force only took the mob down if they came to the city, interfering with their perfect lives. J steps out of the car pulling you along with him. 

“Home sweet home, did you miss me you bastards?” He shouts into the warehouse and a few guys turn towards him in awe. “I said, did you miss me?” He repeats himself and quickly fires his gun at some random guy, shooting him in the leg. 

“Yes boss!” The injured guy shouts through shrieks of agony, the other guys agreeing as well fearing they too would get shot. You flinched, remembering that this was the kind of guy The Joker was. 

He laughs maniacally and turns to you, “make yourself comfortable doll face. Daddy’s gotta take care of a few things first.” He grins at you and walks away with some of his goons in a room in the back. You sit on a worn out leather couch and pull out your phone to play a game on your phone. 

Some guys are playing cards 10 feet away and they think you can’t hear their disgusting conversations about you. 

“How’d an ugly, crazy motherfucker like him bag a hot chick like that?” The brown haired man asks. 

“She may look hot but she’s probably fucking crazy too. I mean you gotta be to be fucking that guy at least.” The blonde hair guy responds back and a scowl starts forming on your face. The group of guys laugh as they continue their vulgar joking. 

You hear a loud bang as back doors fly open and The Joker’s eyes meet yours. The guys playing cards glance at him and go back to what they were doing. 

“Do you fellas have something to say about my girl? Do you think she’s crazy maybe? Or is it me who’s crazy?” The men look at each other in shock that he overheard their conversation. “It’s the fact that you fucks don’t realize there’s cameras with audio recording in this warehouse.” He walks over to you, holding you protectively in his arms. His hands roaming your upper thighs as he hitches your dress up to reveal your lace underwear. “She is hot, huh?” He asks the men as his fingers rub against your cunt. The men look confused now as they watch the joker pleasure you. You moan as his gloved fingers slip into you and you don’t care that people are watching, it turns you on that they are watching. “You like that hm? Dirty slut who likes people watching her. I know you all wish you could have a woman like this. Weak in the knees and cumming at your touch.” His thumb rubs against your clit and you cum hard, squirting and making a mess of yourself. Perhaps cumming harder than ever before. “Wow, had I know you were gonna cum this hard I would have always requested an audience.” He laughs and pulls out his gun again, shooting the two men in the groin. He’s still laughing as they fall to the ground, clutching their cocks and bleeding to the death on the floor. He kneels to the ground in front of you to lap up your mess and your knees wobble. He finishes and scoops you into his arms and carries you to his living quarters.


	5. Crashing the Party

“Here doll, go pick yourself something fancy for tonight. We’re going somewhere,” he pauses “special.” He says while handing you a fairly large wad of cash. 

“J? What do you mean?” You question him while looking at the money. It’s more money than you’ve ever held in your life. 

“We’re breaking into a little private party for Harvey Dent’s campaign.” He responds back, twirling you in his arms. “My driver’s waiting for you out front doll, just tell him where to go and I’ll see you tonight.” He kisses you deeply, his tongue dancing with yours. He places his palm on the side of your face and looks into your eyes, smiling. He pushes you out the door in a hurry, spanking you. 

You arrive back to your new home later after spending the day shopping by yourself. You eyed your dress for tonight, it was purple to match the joker’s suit with a slit revealing your leg and it shone in the light. You began doing your hair and makeup before slipping into the dress. 

“Doll are you about ready?” The joker calls out and stands in the doorway seeming to be in awe at your beauty. He can’t seem to keep his hands off you either as the two of you climb into the back seat of the car. 

You and The Joker make your way to the event towing a few men with guns and clown masks on. They shoot anyone who tries to stop us. He kicks a set of doors open “we made it!” He announces to a room of confused and scared people. He wraps his arm around you and fires his shotgun into the air. “Good Evening ladies and gentlemen, we are” he pauses “tonight’s entertainment!” He hands you a flute of champagne while chewing on something. “I think you know why I’m here. Where is Harvey Dent?!” The room goes quiet except for a few frantic gasps of scared people. He walks into the room leading you around to ask people where Harvey is. 

An old man walks up the joker, “we’re not intimidated by thugs like you.” He proudly states and the joker laughs. 

He lets go of you and pulls a knife against the man’s throat. “You know what? You remind me of my father. I hated my father.” He replied through gritted teeth. 

“That’s enough!” A woman in green dress with brown hair shouts to him. He turns around and smiles. 

“Ah! You must be Harvey’s squeeze! You’re a pretty thing.” A twinge of jealousy hits you as he continues. “Of course my girlfriend here is way hotter than you though!” You feel happy inside that he called you his girlfriend. He leans over to kiss you, sucking and nibbling at your bottom lip, his lips kissing further down your neck, stopping above your chest. The woman looks at you disgusted by your public display of affection with him. The Joker fell to the ground with a hard shove from Batman and he laughed, scrambling to his feet as Batman fought with the goons. He grabbed the woman into a chokehold putting the knife against her neck. He smashed his gun into the glass and pushed her near the ledge. 

“Let her go.” Batman told him.

“Poor choice of words friend!” He cackles as he drops her out the window and Batman leaps after her. The Joker grabs your arm and starts running to the door “time for us to go, doll!” You run with him in your heels and the two of you run to the getaway car and speed away. 

You catch your breath and glance at him, “am I really your girlfriend J?” You ask timidly. 

He looks at you, smiling “yeah I guess you are.” His lips are on yours an instant and he pushes you underneath him in the backseat. Your legs wrap around him as he wrestles with you in the car, tearing at the fabric of your expensive dress. You didn’t have a care in the world as he ripped it open to reveal your body. The driver looked from the corner of his eye but kept his mouth shut as the two of you kissed each other like it was your last moments on earth. You bit his bottom lip, hard and tasted blood. The car stopped and the driver left the two of you behind. You didn’t care where you were as long as you were with him. You didn’t care how wrong it was to be with him. You didn’t care what your friends or family would think of your relationship. All you cared about was him and being in this moment with him. He rubs his cock against you, still fully clothed. He stops kissing you and looks at you, his face paint smeared and left on your skin as a reminder. “Thank you Y/N.” 

You look at him, confused. “For what?” 

“For taking that chance with me, for sticking by me. I couldn’t have gotten this far without you by my side.” He growls as you unbutton his pants to palm his shaft. “I thought we were having a moment, my dirty slut.” You giggle at him as his cock throbs under your palm. “Come on, it’s too crowded in here.” He carries you out of the car, throwing you onto the hood of the car. The cool air hitting your skin as your nipples harden. Your dress ripped in half lay on the ground as he tore your underwear off. His cock pulsates as he sinks into you. “Fuck! You’re my little whore aren’t you?” He asks as he thrusts into you. You moan as you grip his back, your nails digging into his soft flesh. A deep moan escapes his lips as he fucks you, the car bouncing along with each thrust. He bites and sucks at your neck as he cums, and you soon cum after him. You lay on the hood, exhausted as he pulls his clothing back on and looks at you. He offers you his jacket and you slip it on, feeling all the knives in his pockets. He scoops you into his arms and carries you to your shared bedroom. 

“Good night y/n,” he whispers as he tucks you into the bed, disappearing.


End file.
